Sammy (Monstro)
'A forma de monstro de Sammy Lawrence 'é um personagem principal no Capítulo 2 de Bendy and the Ink Machine. Ele é um incarnação de tinta de Sammy corrompida por razões desconhecidas antes de Henry retornar ao estúdio 30 anos depois. Informações Descrição Embora seja desconhecido como era a sua aparência humana antes de ser corrompido por causas desconhecidas, a forma de tinta de Sammy aparece como uma figura negra, humanoide, usando uma máscara do Bendy com um buraco perfurado na boca para ajudá-lo a falar sem que sua voz saia abafada. Ele não tem cabelo, provavelmente devido a tinta. Sua cabeça ostenta uma boca e ouvidos humanos; no entanto eles são difíceis de ver. Curiosamente apesar de aparecer como uma forma humana, Sammy tem quatro dedos em cada mão como personagens de desenho animado em vez de cinco. Mesmo não usando uma camisa, ele usa um macacão que se assemelham um tanto como o de Boris, com um remendo costurado no joelho esquerdo. Seus sapatos e as partes inferiores do macacão são derretidos, parecendo uma cola pegajosa ao caminhar. Personalidade Ao contrario de sua personalidade humana, Sammy é mentalmente instável, ao ponto de adorar "Bendy" como seu salvador, e oferecendo-lhe sacrifícios para apaziguá-lo em um método semelhante ao rituais. Sammy, uma vez que parecia normal nas suas gravações quando humano, mas a corrupção deve ter o enlouquecido. Sammy parece sofrer uma grave perda de memória. Ele mostrou de repente esquecer o que ele estava falando sobre a sentença, e é tão amnésico que ele não se lembra nem mesmo da cor do seus cabelos."The last I can recall... I had a flowing cascade of brown hair.. I miss it so... or was it blonde? No matter.. it was splendid." - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. Aparições Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção O primeiro registro de áudio de Sammy está localizado perto da entrada do Eixo Utilitário 9 no inicio do capítulo. No áudio, Sammy menciona o encontro de "Bendy", que é referido como o salvador de Sammy. Sammy afirmou que ainda canta as antigas músicas de desenhos animados que escreveu anteriormente, supostamente para agradar "Bendy". Sammy também acha que "Bendy" virá para salvá-lo. Ele começa a acreditar que o amor só exige um sacrifício, e depois pergunta "Eu posso ter um amem?" ''(Em inglês ''"Can I get an amen?".) Depois que o registro de áudio termina, a voz de Sammy é do nada ouvida, repetindo a mesma pergunta anteriormente com um tom sarcástico. A forma de tinta de Sammy aparece pela primeira vez enquanto ele caminha frente ao Corredor Inundado, carregando um recorte de papelão do Bendy enquanto canta uma poesia para si mesmo. "Sheep, Sheep, Sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning you may wake. Or in the morning you'll be dead". ''(Em português: "''Ovelha, Ovelha, Ovelha, é hora de dormir. Descanse a cabeça. É hora de ir pra cama. Na manhã você deve acordar. Ou na manhã estará morto.") Henry o vê e tenta chamar a atenção de Sammy, pedindo ajuda. Uma vez que se aproxima no entanto, ele desaparece, assumindo que passou pelo pentagrama se o simbolo tiver algum tipo de magia negra. Depois de ativar a primeira válvula em seu santuário, Sammy pode ser visto na Audiencia com o olhar constantemente seguindo Henry. Sammy desaparecerá mais tarde após Henry derrotar a segunda onda de Searchers. Mais tarde, após ativar a bomba de tinta no escritório de Sammy, ele é visto nocauteando Henry por trás no Departamento de Música, impedindo que Henry se dirija as Escadas para escapar. Antes de Sammy levar Henry para a Sala do Ritual, Sammy olha pra ele e diz: "Descanse a cabeça. É hora de ir pra cama",'' enquanto Henry perde a consiência. Finalmente, na Sala do Ritual onde Henry recupera a consciência, Sammy conversa com Henry ficando bem satisfeito com sua visita. À medida que a conversa continua, ele começa a falar sobre honrar "Bendy" como todos os outros "crentes" devem fazer. Sammy então percebe o rosto familiar de Henry, como ele pode ter se lembrado dele há muito tempo, possivelmente sugerindo que eles trabalharam juntos no passado."''Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..." - Sammy, Capítulo 2. Sammy volta a discutir sobre "Bendy" e seu plano de sacrificar Henry, fazendo com que ele se livre sucessivamente da forma de tinta que ele está. O som de "Bendy" rastejando pelos canos pode ser ouvido, pegando a atenção de Sammy e crescendo sua ansiedade pela sua chegada. Terminando a conversa, Sammy se dirige para sua sala para o ritual. No inicio do ritual, ele fala em forma de poesia pela segunda vez, anteriormente dito em seu primeiro encontro físico, usando uma grande quantidade de rádios. Sammy totalmente animado começa a invocar "Bendy" junto com a abertura do portão a frente de Henry que conduz a saída. "Bendy" foi comandado por Sammy para sacrificar Henry, então ele será libertado de sua forma de tinta rapidamente. No entanto o plano de Sammy acaba falhando, ele implora nevosamente para tentar se defender quando "Bendy" vai atrás dele, em vez de aceitar o sacrificio de Henry. Neste momento, o destino de Sammy continua desconhecido. En:Sammy (Monster) Pl:Sammy Lawrence Ru:Сэмми Лоуренс Referencias Categoria:Capítulo 2 Categoria:Capítulo 3 Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens